Maybe tomorrow 2
by Soprettytome
Summary: The evening after Snape's worst memory, how did James deal with Lily's outburst?


_Maybe tomorrow.._

Disclaimer: If I were J.K Rowling and if I owned Harry Potter series, I'd never have killed Sirius and now I would be writing books about the Marauders' era, wondering why I didn't start off with that.  
I think this isn't the case so I am not J.K Rowling.  
So I don't own the characters nor the places.

There are some extracts from Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix and from HP and the Deathly Hallows (Alert spoilers if you haven't read it yet)

I don't own the title, which comes from a song of The Stereophonics.

A/N: First Harry Potter fanfiction. First fanfiction ever in fact..  
It's really cheesy but it means a lot for me..  
Oh and I'm French, so English is not my native language.  
About that, I would like to thank my great beta reader Starsword :)  
Any remaining mistakes are mine (I finally own something XD)

**Maybe tomorrow**

" I don't want _you_ to make him apologize," Lilly shouted, rounding on James. " You're as bad as he is... "

" What?" yelped James. " I'd NEVER call you a -- you-know-what!"

"Messing up your hair because you think it looks cool to look like you've just got off your broomstick, showing off with that stupid Snitch, walking down the corridors and hexing anyone who annoys you just because you can -- I'm surprised your broomstick can get off the ground with that fat head on it. You make me SICK."

She turned on her heel and hurried away.

"Evans!" James shouted after her, "Hey EVANS!" But she didn't look back.

* * *

-Later in the evening- 

"I need two minutes, I just have to get my ancient runes book"

Two young women entered in the Gryffindor common room. Keeping from looking at their classmates sitting near the den, they made forward the dorm stairs, chatting along.

"There goes Alice McTiny, the Longbottom's new crush!" One of the young men called,with mischief sparkling in his eyes

The young red head, who was speaking before the break, was going to snap when she was cut off by her friend.

"Go looking for your books, Lily. I am going to wait for you here"

Lily, quite surprised, saw in the girl's eyes that she was serious; she nodded and went on.

"What did I do to have this greeting, Sirius?" Alice calmly asked, coming closer to the group who talked to her. There were four boys, pretty different from each other.

" I may want to chat with you?"

" You? Talking to a girl? Since when have you done that?"

" There, Padfoot I can't say I disagree" The brown head, sat next Sirius Black, laughed

" Thanks for your support Prongs," He said, hitting the latter " Though it seems to me that, with Evans, I only asked for her Muggles Studies notes, unless..."

_Bam_. Sirius received a cushion in the face before he could finish his sentence. James didn't smile anymore and looked daggers at his friend. Alice, amused, watched the exchange between the two.

" Is she still with that Chambers?"

James shrugged and answered with a dark voice

"Don't ask me.. I don't know why she dates that dumb hippogriff. He doesn't deserve her! He doesn't care about her, still this lunch he told his mates what he saw at the Quidditch World Cup while she was there, next to him. Believe me, if I were him..." James trailed off a few minutes and a dreamy smile appeared, before he naturally continued "Well, he doesn't deserve her"

"While you do?" Alice asked, a soft tone to her voice.

The Gryffindor looked at the ground, frowned and answered, emotionless "Of course not, but I know it"

His friends have rarely seen him that defeated.  
The young man 's hazel eyes went wide, he's just told his friends -who understood it a long time ago- and worse, his crush's best friend, that James Potter didn't have a high self-esteem. He cursed himself, he has always succeeded in hiding his doubts and he has just wasted it in one sentence... '_Well done James_'

He had said it without thinking to one of the few persons Lily could really trust. And if a little voice told him that Alice could influence her friend, James didn't want to be so naïve anymore.

Yet when he looked up at her, he saw the same surprise on her face and..what could be sympathy?

No more appearance, no more reputation, Alice was in front of James, a male among others infatuated with a girl among others. She didn't say anything but had the young man payed more attention, he could have seen a faint smile while she joined up with Lily, who had just come back into the common room.

"What have they done now?" The young Gryffindor asked in sight of Alice's smile.

"It's not a game"

Getting that she wouldn't say more about it -_she has to open her eyes by herself_, Alice thought- Lily didn't question in spite of her curiosity. They went , as scheduled, to the library, the redhead teen glancing at her friend, who seemed at the very least, strange since her return.

* * *

"It's too late. I've made excuses for you for years. None of my friends can understand why I even talk to you. You and your precious little Death Eater friends – you see, you don't even deny it! You even deny that's what you're all aiming to be! You can't wait to join You-Know-Who, can you?"

He opened his mouth, but closed it without speaking.

" I can't pretend anymore. You've chosen your way, I've chosen mine"

"No- listen, I didn't mean-"

"-to call me a Mudblood? But you call everyone of my birth Mudblood, Severus. Why should I be any different?"

He struggled on the verge of speech, but with a contemptuous look she turned and climbed back through the portrait hole.

Lily had just come back from the library when Mary Macdonald appeared, saying that Severus Snape was threatening to sleep in front of the Gryffindor Tower if she didn't come to listen to him. He tried to exempt his behavior. In vain.

Now, she was really angry, with Severus for disappointing her, with herself for not preventing her friend's acts but also for not having listened to her other friends who repeated that Snape was like the other Slytherins. And angry with Alice who, all the evening, kept this 'I-know-something-you- ignore- and-don't-count-on-me-to-tell-you' look.

Blind by her resentment, she hit something..someone... '_Potter_'.

"Merlin! Is it 'Pick on Lily' day! It gets worse, Snape... Potter, who else after that? I can't wait to go to bed!"

Without further ado, she rushed to her dorm, letting a defeated James, following behind.

* * *

"Well, can you believe it? How could she... But she's so..." He trailed off.  
James couldn't remain calm, he was pacing near the fireplace of the common room, where some students were gathering their stuff to go to sleep

Sirius was slouched in an armchair. He sighed and glanced, looking annoyed, towards his friend.

"Now, are you done whining? For the last four hours, you have been repeating the same darn thing..I'm bored"

"You are talking nonsense, Padfoot, I don't talk about her this much! And what can I do if she..."

"Stop! Don't finish your sentence if you don't want to finish me off"

He saw a grin appearing on James's face and quickly added

"In fact, don't finish your sentence in any case!"

" I don't really hold it against her, it would be more my fault.. "

"_Your_ fault? Prongs, you're not responsible if she's totally nuts! It's not new, she hasn't been able to laugh to our pranks for five years, why do you get upset _now_?"

"She compared me to Snivelly, she has never gone that far, yet I can't hate her."

"Well, mate, I don't know what you need, it's Snivelly, the greasy Slytherin.. She can't chose a worse person. Then again I don't understand why you got him back on his feet , everybody expected to see him without underwear.."

The young man shook his head, outdated by his best friend's behalf. He shouldn't have been so surprised, for two years James Potter has been trying to catch the beautiful Lily's eye, who didn't seem sensible at all to the Marauders'charm, like they called it.

Sirius admitted, but was too loyal to James to betray him, that his friend had a gift to behave like a dumb when the prefect was around, but seeing all the effort he had put in, she could be more accommodating.

'_Why does it have to be so difficult_?' Other girls didn't ask that much, he smiled towards them, girls blushed and it was done, but Lily wasn't like that. He has tried all he could, he even listened to Sirius's advice, which had provoked an absolute disinterest.

"Remus was right: each prank we do makes her go further...How do you expect her to date me if she doesn't even let me approach her? And I think I didn't really want to see under Snape's underwear..." A horror shiver went through the boy who winced at that idea.

All colors drained from Sirius's face "Don't talk about that ever again... Too many pictures hang in my mind now.. Ugh.. For Evans, it's been two years now you've chased her, in vain... Why don't you go out with the blonde girl who always comes to watch you playing Quidditch? You would be sure she accepts at least.."

"She's not _her_! I don't know to explain it, it is just obvious: Lily is the one I need. Other girls will never equal her in spite of all their Quidditch support, their nice legs, whatever... Lily, she's _her_, I feel it, I _know_ it..."

James looked up at Sirius, noticing the latter didn't condescend to answer and found himself in front of a bemused look. Padfoot opened his mouth to answer and closed it, not knowing what to say

"I sound that hopeless, huh? I'll let you stupefix me if I keep on like this..."

"But James since the first year, you have sounded like that and it doesn't get better, mate!'' Sirius smiled "Why don't you write to her a letter? After all, it would prevent you talking rubbish, only, you should reread it _several_ times to avoid sentences which could get on her nerves and even if she gets furious, she will take it out on your letter, not on you.. Or not for the moment"

"A letter? Isn't it a girly thing?"

"And it would stop you because..? "

If he were honest with his best friend, he would confess that he'd already thought about it a few times, sending love letters to the Gryffindor girl... but the idea that she could get munitions, evidence like that didn't charm him. He didn't believe she would be able to do anything like that ... but when did he ever succeed in anticipating Evans' behavior?

"Come on, Prongs I'm going to bed! It's too late for me to still chat about Evans!..

.. And if you still dream of her tonight, you avoid sharing it, that would be new."

With that, Sirius began to laugh, dodging the cushion the flushed Gryffindor, threw at him.

"You'll pay for that Padfoot!"

He sat back near the table, in front of the fireplace and put his head between his hands. Was it possible to be this hurt by simple words?

What escaped the boys' attention was the presence of the redhead on the last step of the dorm stairs. She couldn't sleep and decided to go down to the common room when she had heard familiar voices.

She half turned, an upset look on her face, she may have been too harsh with Potter, he may be genuine and he deserved a chance of being her friend... But a little voice didn't stop to tell her to be careful.

* * *

She was going to open the door of her dorm to get breakfast when she saw a piece of paper on the floor. Half visible, she took it and noticed it was for her, just 'Lily' simply written with a quill. No, it couldn't be from _him_, there had to be another explanation.. Moreover, how could he have put it under the door? '_You know very well boys don't have access to the dorms, stop torturing yourself for a simple scroll'_

She began the letter...

" Dear Lily,

I don't understand myself why I'm writing to you this letter which will most probably end, if I finally dare to send this one, in the fire, in the bin , whatever...

I blame myself for not being more angry with you, you know...

I blame myself for constantly thinking of you.  
I blame myself for not being able to realize that you may never be interested by me... Even though I'm trying to move on, to look at other girls, none have your eyes, none have your wit nor your temper, none make me feel like you do.

I blame myself for imagining Potions or Transfiguration lessons could bring us closer.  
I blame myself for being jealous of any guys who are around you or those you date, after all, who am I to you? An 'arrogant, selfish' guy who surely has no right to influence your life

I blame myself for suffering for somebody who doesn't see me.

To tell you the truth, I think my friends blame you for making me become brainless each time you're there. You know, you mesmerize me so much I can't keep track of their chats, nor get excited at Sirius's pranks... You sure know how to bruise a man's ego..

If I had to reproach you about something, it would be for never wanting to give me a chance, for never looking further from what disgusts you in me... You still are Snape's friend while he hates muggleborn wizards and witches, how can you look past that? In every case, I want you to know, at the risk of repeating myself, that I would never call you a you-know-what.  
If you thought the contrary, you really don't know me... but how could it be otherwise when you don't _want_ to give me a chance?

I hope it will change one day..  
I could be the man of your life, Lily Evans. I will not give you up.

James"

If she had expected that...  
She went back to her bed, sat on the edge because she wasn't certain her legs would carry her any longer.  
The young woman read the letter again and understood what Alice had wanted to say "_It's not a game_"

* * *

A/N: Wow, it's done! You were warned, it's very cheesy :)

Disclaimer: The interact «He doesn't deserve her/ While you do/ No but at least I know it» comes from a Bones fanfiction _Striped Socks and Deep Thinking_ so it's not mine. But the idea was so cute , it popped in my mind whereas I read this sentence few months ago.

I hope you enjoyed this story and feel free to let many reviews (Well, a girl can dream.. can't she?).


End file.
